


Free Hugs

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Public Humiliation, Thor is a jerk, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr Prompt, free hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is wearing a 'Free Hugs' shirt. Things aren't going so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/130111504067/au-loki-is-daredforced-to-wear-a-free-hugs) prompt.

* * *

Loki had his hands shoved in his pockets. He was staring at the ground in front of him as if it had insulted his mother.

“He’ll pick your pocket!” Frandal sang.

“He smells like wet dog!” Sif shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth.

“He’s part vampire!” Volstagg bellowed.

Fuck this, fuck them, and fuck this fucking ‘Free Hugs’ shirt.

Why had he let them strong arm him into doing this?

Despite trying to only stare at the ground he could see everyone giving him a wide berth.

“He has hand herpes!”

“He doesn’t wear deodorant!”

“He shit himself in the third grade!”

“Really, Thor?” Loki hissed, his grip on his anger slipping for just a second. Thor and his friends all burst out laughing.

His hands balled up into fists and he clenched his jaw.

“He hates kittens!”

“He’ll grope you! And not in a fun way!”

“His hair is greasy!”

This was too much and what made it worse was the fact that he knew that even without his brother and his friend’s shouting no one would go near him.

“He’s the most attractive person I’ve seen all year!” a new voice called out, startling Loki out of his silent rage. He looked up and was startled to see Tony Stark, _the_ Tony Stark. The same man he’d had a crush on since before he even entered college.

Thor and his friends fell silent. It would have been comical, if Loki didn’t feel like he was about to faint.

Tony started strolling over to him.

“You don’t want to touch him! He—”

“Shut up, you asshole,” Tony said in a calm voice, not even giving Thor a glance. Loki gaped as Tony stopped right in front of him. “So are these hugs really free or are they going to take a mental toll on you?”

“They’re free and I feel like this one will be the opposite of a toll.” Tony smiled at him and Loki blushed. Tony moved a bit closer, into his personal space.

“Ya know, I once heard that if you’re good at something you should never do it for free, and I’m very good at giving hugs.”

“Was that a Joker reference?”

“I’m starting to like you more and more,” Tony said, his smile growing. “So how about if you like our hug that I take you out for lunch, either platonically or as a date, your choice.” Loki nodded eagerly. “Perfect.”

Tony stood on his tip-toes and Loki was engulfed by warmth. Loki returned the hug. He’d never noticed how much shorter Tony was compared to him, but he realized he really liked it. He liked everything about this. Tony’s scent, how strong yet gentle his arms felt around him, and most of all he liked how it didn’t feel forced at all.

He’d never had a hug like this before.

Loki didn’t want to let go and Tony was obliging him.

His emotions were welling up, all his frustration towards his brother and his friends, the feeling of always being not good enough, of being shunned and looked down upon, and his opinions always being disregarded.

But right now he was in Tony’s arm and none of that seemed to matter.

He was starting to feel embarrassed though. At least five minutes had passed. Against his will he pulled back. He was surprised when Tony reached up and brushed away a few of Loki’s tears. He hadn’t even realized he had been crying.

“How about we make a day of it? Lunch, the spa, and then anything else you’d like to do. Does that sound good?” Loki could only nod, feeling tongue tied. Tony smiled so gently at him and Loki felt like everything was finally going to be okay.

 


End file.
